


Confrontation

by ganymedethemoon



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clingy Tweek, I'm not great at tagging things, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Short, Slow Build, they're basically just making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedethemoon/pseuds/ganymedethemoon
Summary: Craig always noticed the small blonde boy quietly stalking him throughout his school day, and sometimes even after. He tried to pretend it wasn't happening but at this point it had gotten to be fairly annoying, thus he decides to tell the kid off. Things end up being more gay than he had initially expected.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I really fucking love clingy obsessive Tweek and emotionally distant Craig  
> Aaaaaaand sexual tension so why not help myself out :3c  
> They're aged up a bit also  
> Its really up to interpretation but they're meant to be older than like ten lmao.
> 
> GodIlovemygaysons

Craig took another inhale of his cigarette, the smoke filling his lungs before he breathed it out. The cold air was making his face go pink and the tips of his fingers feel like they're going to fall off, last time he leaves his gloves at home he mused to himself. He tapped his foot on the snowy cement in a rhythmic pattern, matching the timing of the song playing through his earbuds as he leaned heavily against the brick wall of his school. He subtly tilted his head to left, seeing a mess of blonde hair disappear behind the other side of the wall, knowing just who was there, when was he not. The fidgety blonde boy known as Tweek Tweak was a bit of a stalker - to put it harshly. He kept following Craig through the hallways and would stay after school just so he had an excuse to follow Craig home after he had detention. It was mildly annoying at first, having someone ghosting him no matter where he went, but at this point it was infuriating.

He sighed heavily, ripping one of the earbuds out and flicking his smoke on the ground. "Get the fuck over here you creep," Craig yelled out stamping out his cigarette. It took a couple moments of hesitation, and Craig had honestly thought he had ditched, but eventually Tweek's small form turned the corner and walked toward the taller boy. He kept his head down and his hands shoved deeply into his pockets, his body shaking non-stop as he approached the other. "What the fuck do you want, dude?" Craig asked, although the way he said it made it sound more like a demand than a question.

"I-NGH- n-nothing I'm so-sorry!" Tweek stuttered, his head still down as he fiddled with his shirt buttons anxiously. Craig looked down at the smaller boy, the way his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed since he was born and how his shirt buttons didn't properly line up and how all his clothes seemed to almost hang off his smaller frame. Despite the cold weather Tweek wasn't even wearing a jacket, his long shirt seemed to be sufficive enough for him as he wasn't trying to warm himself up or even keep his hands in his pockets to keep warm.

"If its nothing then stop following me everywhere," Craig said with no emotion, looking forward and starring at the dumpster across from him. The colour in Tweek's cheeks rose as his head did, keeping his eyes carefully on the dark haired boy. He couldn't think of anything to say, only managing make squeaking noises. Craig turned from his starring contest with the dumpster to lock eyes with the blonde. "Well?" He intimidated, straightening his back to heighten the length he had on the younger boy. 

"Ah!Eee..." Tweek paused for a moment, looking down at Craig's red hands, he looked back up to Craig eagerly. "D-do you want my gloves? I-I don't g-get cold that easily and -NGH- you're hands are a-all red fr-from the cold," Tweek forced out, shoving his hand in the side pocket of his backpack and grabbing out a pair of light green gloves.

"What?" Craig hesitated, looking down at the gloves the blonde was offering him before reaching out and taking them from his hands. "Yeah...thanks man. Or whatever," Craig muttered nonchalantly. He pulled the gloves on over his hands and slouched back down onto the wall. They stood in slight silence, the only sound was Tweek's fidgety noises as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt, attempting to stay distracted. "Do you have like a boner for me or something?" Craig asked suddenly not looking in Tweek's direction.

"AH! WHAT" Tweek shrieked shaking his head and almost tearing his shirt, he looked up at Craig with his eyes wide. "Th-that's not i-it man-"

Craig cut him off abruptly, "it's fine if you do man, I'm not gonna kick your ass or anything."

"Wh-why not? You've beaten p-people up for less," Tweek said, instantly regretting what he said as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He went to say something to cover up what he said but was quickly interupted.

"What? Do you want me to beat you up? Some kind of sick fantasy you have or something?" Craig practically grumbled, still refusing to look at the younger blonde.

"AH! Nn-no n - Jesus - th-that's not it man!" Tweek said, flailing his arms a bit in panic, his hand brushing by Craig's elbow. Craig looked down at Tweek, his pale green eyes were filled with worry and regret, and the corners of his eyes held the slightest bit of tears welled up in them.

"Don't cry or anything dude," Craig shrugged, pretending he didn't care that the smaller boy seemed to be on the verge of sobbing out. Tweek looked down and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, wiping away any potential tears.

"I-I'll leave alone, I -GAH-I'm sorry...again," Tweek said solemnly turning around and starting to walk away from the dark haired boy who had the slightest bit of guilt written on his face.

"W-wait dude," Craig said, reaching his hand out to stop Tweek in his tracks. He grabbed the blonde by the arm and lightly tugged Tweek back towards him. Tweek yelped lightly in minor shock and turned back to face Craig. They looked at each other in the eyes, Tweek could see the guilt in Craig's sharp blue eyes, fairly shocked at the fact that he could display any emotion at all. Tweek almost didn't notice the tears that started to well up in his eyes again and he looked into Craig's. The taller boy's hand began slowly sliding down Tweek's arm until they were holding hands, the blonde couldn't help but tear his eyes away from the older's too look at their intertwined hands. Tweek looked back towards Craig to see the boy had gotten significantly closer, he could feel Craig's hot breath on his forehead.

Tweek "eep"ed and went to jump back, but couldn't as Craig had placed his other hand behind Tweek's head, keeping him in place. The taller boy had no idea what he was doing, his limbs seeming to do things on their own command. He could feel Tweek's body heat from being so close to him, no wonder the kid didn't need a jacket he was practically a heater himself. Craig found himself moving his head even close to the shorter, almost stopping himself before realizing he didn't really want to, his mind screaming at him to keep going. Tweek surprised both of them when he pushed up on his toes, making the two boys lock lips with each other.

This was nothing like Craig had ever felt before, he was used to soft shy kisses, and he was certainly expecting one like that from the timid boy, but this was rough. Tweek pressed against the taller with reckless abandon, letting go of Craig's hand to grab his head and push him closer. Craig slid his hands along Tweek's waist, pushing the blonde as close to him as he could get. Craig nipped lightly at Tweek's bottom lip, getting him to open it so the elder could shove his mouth in the younger, feeling through every crevice and tasting every inch of Tweek's mouth.

They pulled away minutes later, both red in the face and breathing heavy. "Fuck," Craig muttered, pulling Tweek up from the snowy ground and pushed him up against the brick wall. Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig's waist on instinct, and tangled his hands into the black hair under the blue chello hat. Craig gripped Tweek's ass lightly, keeping him supported against the wall, or at least that's what he said to himself as he pretended the event was a lot less gay than it was. Tweek softly moaned Craig's named as their lips continued to press against each other only ever pausing for a quick breath or small moan. Craig could feel Tweek's bulge growing against his stomach as the two grinded slightly against each other, he could feel his cheeks grow hotter than they already were from this slight realization.

Tweek moved his head away from the kiss groaning slightly, attempting to catch some much needed breath. Craig took this as an opportunity to kiss and suck along Tweek's pale neck, a particular spot right at the base of Tweek's neck made him jerk a bit, moaning Craig's name as he did so. If Craig hadn't already pitched a tent a bit ago this would have caused it in a moment, Craig begged Tweek to moan his name again as he continued biting lightly along his neck.

" _Craig_..." Tweek sighed, melting into Craig's arms, content to stay and make out with Craig for the rest of the day- no- the rest of his life. 

"Man that's pretty gay," A nasely voice said from a handful of feet away. Tweek shrieked and hid into the nape of Craig's neck as the taller looked over his shoulder to see the red-jacket wearing brunette.

"Fuck off Clyde," Craig replied, carefully putting Tweek back on the ground as he flipped the boy off.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'm not sure if Craig's exactly in character in this so if you have any tips please let me know! Thank you uwu


End file.
